Competition
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Kompetisi lima orang untuk mendapatkan Sena. First dare: Memory. Apa saja yang mereka ingat tentang Sena? Shou-ai, lil' OOC. First fic di fandom Eyeshield 21. Leave a Review after read!


Competition

Disclaimer : Eyeshiled 21 © Inagaki Riichiro - Yusuke Murata, Story idea © Vessalius Aether.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Parody

First Dare : Memory

AN : OOC. Dan ini juga fic perdana di fandom ini!! X)

*******

**ENJOY**

*******

**

* * *

**

Di suatu siang yang menyengat, berdirilah beberapa onggok manusia di tengah lapangan berpasir bagaikan gurun Sahara. Lima orang yang terkuat di tim-nya berdiri membuat lingkaran dan saling bertatapan tajam. Terlihat kilatan listrik di antara mata mereka. Sedangkan seseorang berambut coklat berdiri di sisi lapangan dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sena... Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah wajahmu itu." kata Monta yang berdiri di sisi Sena sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sena.

Kelima orang yang berdiri di lapangan gersang itu berbalik menatap Monta dengan sadis. Sampai-sampai yang di lirik tepar seketika. Tajamnya tatapan mereka. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Monta pasti sudah masuk kuburan sore harinya.

Begitu mereka melirik Sena, langsung memasang wajah yang sangat amat teramat manis.

Sena hanya tersenyum miris lalu melambaikan tangannya. Kelima orang itu hanya bisa tepar seketika begitu melihat Sena lalu hidup lagi kembali ke dunia.

"Baiklah. Semua tantangan akan di berikan oleh Anezaki Mamori. Untuk mengetahui siapa yang berhak menjadi seme Sena!" kata orang cowok berambut perak, Kaitani Riku.

"Yaa!!!" jawab kelima cowok itu.

Yang pertama, seperti yang sudah aku sebutkan. Kaitani Riku. Pelari tercepat dari tim Seibu Wild Gunmans yang nekat nantangin keempat orang lainnya untuk mendapatkan Sena. Padahal udah ada Kid sebagai 'seme'-nya. Contoh uke yang tak setia dan mencoba naik pangkat menjadi seme. Ckckck…

Yang kedua, cowok berambut kuning yang ujung rambutnya ekstrim! Dari tim Demon Devil Bats... Hiruma Youichi!! Sang Quarterback jenius dari tim tersebut! Padahal ada Mamori yang diam-diam suka sama Hiruma. Kasian Mamori.

Yang ketiga adalah, Shin Seijuro! Dari tim Oujo White Knights! Dia terkenal dengan Spare Tackle-nya!! Entah apa yang membuatnya menginginkan Sena. Tapi yang pasti dia ditantang Riku.

Yang keempat adalah orang berambut biru tua. Andalan dari tim Kyoshin Poseidon. Shun Kakei. Dia juga mencoba naik pangkat jadi seme setelah Mizumachi menjadi seme-nya selama ini.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang Tight End yang jenius dari tim Bando Spider! Akaba Hayato! Kotaro entah mau dikemanain tuh...

Kelima makhluk yang rada ga normal itu langsung menghampiri Sena, tapi di tahan oleh Mamori.

"Eits!! Tidak semudah itu! Mendapatkan Sena, lewati tantangan." kata Mamori dengan nada seperti seorang bodyguard *?*.

Akhirnya mereka berlima memutuskan untuk bertanding (apapun itu) untuk mendapatkan Sena. Kenapa dan apa penyebabnya? Mari kita ber-flashback saat di pagi hari waktu mau masuk sekolah.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hoy, kuso chibi! Ini!" kata Hiruma sambil memberikan sapu tangannya ke arah Sena karena ia melihat tangan Sena terluka entah karena apa.

"Ah... Te... Terima kasih... Hiruma-san..." kata Sena AGAK blushing.

Di dalam hatinya, Hiruma menyeringai dan membatin. 'Cute somehow.'

Lalu Riku datang tiba-tiba dengan Rodeo Drive-nya dan langsung berhenti tepat di depan Sena sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sena-ku!?" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Hiruma. Yang di bentak hanya menyeringai sambil membuat gelembung dari permen karet tanpa gula favoritnya itu.

"Tidak ada." katanya setelah menghancurkan gelembung yang ia buat.

Riku hanya mendengus lalu berbalik ke arah Sena dengan wajah khawatir yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sena?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang wajar dan pertanyaan yang ga perlu di tanyain karena udah jelas-jelas jawabannya itu ngga.

"Eh... i... iya... Riku. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sena. Sedangkan Author pundung di ujung dunia sambil bergumam ga jelas. 'aku salah. Aku salah... aku salah… Kenapa tebakanku salah?.'. Begitu dan berulang-ulang. Sampai ia bangun dari ke-pundung-annya (?), saat Kakei lewat gerbang SMA Demon. Dan melihat Riku sedang memegang tangan Sena. Dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan menepis tangan Riku dari tangan Sena.

"Hey! Kau apakan Sena!" bentaknya. Riku memberi death glare pada Kakei yang seenaknya saja melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sena.

Akhirnya Riku dan Kakei beradu mulut tentang, yah kau tau. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya bersandar pada dinding sambil memainkan permen karetnya. Lalu Akaba lewat masih dengan gitar merahnya.

"Pagi, Sena. Hey hey! Ada apa ini?" tanya Akaba ke arah Hiruma. Dengan santainya Hiruma menjawab, walau terdengar ada sedikit nada panik di suaranya. Itu yang di dengar Akaba. Dia kan Guitar freaks -di tendang Kotaro-.

"Tangan si kuso chibi itu terluka."

Detik itu juga Akaba mendatangi Sena dan membersihkan luka Sena dengan sapu tangannya.

"Hey!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!?" bentak Riku dan Kakei. Yang di bentak ikut tersentak lalu balik membentak dengan suara gigi yang retak karena mereka memakai suara membentak. *ha?*

Walau akhirnya Akaba mengikuti pertandingan adu mulut itu. Sena hanya menatap bingung ke arah 3 cowok keren dari beda sekolah itu. Kenapa mereka bisa di sini semua?

Kebetulan Shin lewat dan melihat Sena yang kebingungan sambil menatap jarinya yang terluka karena sayatan. Entah bagaimana dia mendapakan luka itu. Tapi, dengan naluri seme-nya Shin mendekati Sena lalu berjongkok di depan si chibi itu.

"Kemarikan jarimu. Aku lihat." katanya. Sena hanya memperlihatkan luka di jarinya itu. Sedangkan di dekat kakinya ada beberapa helai kain dan tissue dari keempat orang yang beradu mulut layaknya wanita yang sudah kotor. Tunggu! Apa aku bilang empat? Oh, iya! Hiruma juga mengikuti 'lomba' itu.

"Lukamu ini cukup parah jika tak buru-buru di obati bisa infeksi atau mungkin mengering dengan kuman dan bakteri menyebar di aliran darahmu." kata Shin.

"Ahh.. I...iya." jawab Sena agak blushing ngeliat Shin melihat lukanya.

Shin menoleh ke arah wajah Sena yang blushing. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat. Lalu bertanya.

"Kau demam?"

Sena langsung menggeleng sambil sweatdrop. Shin langsung berdiri dan sejenak menatap Sena. Lalu dia melakukan hal yang sungguh sangat romantis. Shin menggendong Sena dengan Bridal style.

Serentak, Riku, Hiruma, Kakei, dan Akaba menoleh ke arah Sena yang kini di...di... kau tau lah... Serentak juga mereka berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SENA-CHAN!!!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mau membawanya ke UKS." kata Shin cuek.

"Ah... eh... Shin-san... Turunkan aku..." kata Sena di bahu Shin yang kokoh itu. Tapi Shin hanya menganggap itu angin belaka.

Saat Shin memasuki kawasan SMA Demon, semua cewek yang ada di sana langsung berteriak histeris. Layaknya ikan kecil yang baru diberi makan. Sebagian lagi ada yang memberi Death Glare pada Sena yang di gendong Shin sekarang.

Sedangkan empat cowok lain... Oh, apa aku skip saja bagian ini. Soalnya mereka kini tepar dengan mulut terbuka. Mengundang para lalat berkeliaran.

Sesampainya di depan UKS, Shin langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa memakai handle pintu, tapi dia menendang bagian pintu yang bawah. Dan hasilnya, itu pintu kebelah dua. Lalu dia menurunkan Sena dan mencari-cari kotak P3K.

Sena yang bingung hanya duduk di tepi ranjang dan masih tetap memegangi jarinya yang masih saja terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jarimu..." pinta Shin sambil meneteskan anti septik ke sebuah kapas.

Saat akan menyodorkan jarinya, Sena mendengar ada suara derap langkah dari luar. Saat ia menoleh.

_Brraaak!!!_

"Shin Seijuro!!!" teriak keempat orang yang tadi di kerubungi lalat alias laleur.

"Apa?" tanya Shin, dingin.

"Aku menantangmu!!" teriak Riku.

"Menantang apa?" tanya Kakei dan sebangsanya.

"Menantang..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan kini, kelima makhluk itu berdiri di tengah lapangan. Semua tantangan di berikan oleh Mamori. Alasannya? Karena Mamori ga mau ngasih Sena ke sembarang orang kayak Hiruma.

"Baiklah! Tantangan pertama adalah... ingatan." kata Mamori.

Semua yang mendengar mengangkat alis, termasuk burung-burung yang beterbangan di atas mereka. Seperti burung cendrawasih, nuri, angsa, bebek dan burung unta mengangkay alis mereka.

"Siapa yang kemarin bertemu Sena?" tanya Mamori.

Lima orang itu mengacungkan tangan dan kaki. Mamori menunjuk Hiruma.

"Apa saja yang kemarin Sena katakan padamu, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang tatapan matanya sekarang bagaikan ujung samurai yang siap menusuk bagi yang macam-macam dengannya.

"Aku rasa mungkin dia mengatakan kalau kemarin malam dia akan tidur agak larut." jawab Hiruma enteng. Mamori menoleh ke arah Sena. Sena mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum (yang bagi kelima orang itu manis).

"Yang kedua! Akaba... Jam berapa kau bertemu Sena?" tanya Mamori sambil menulis di suatu kertas.

"Hmm... Kurang lebih jam setengah dua..." jawab Akaba yang bahkan sekarang ga mainin gitar sehidup sematinya itu.

Mamori menggeleng.

"Yang, lebih tepat. Jam berapa, menit berapa, detik berapa kau melihat Sena." kata Mamori sambil memainkan pulpennya.

"Apa!? Tunggu... Ehm... Jam satu siang lebih dua puluh tiga menit lima puluh detik dua puluh lima nanodetik." jawab Akaba.

Mamori melirik Sena, Sena mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terpasang di bibirnya. Mamori mengangguk lalu lagi-lagi menulis di kertas itu.

"Yang ketiga, Kakei. Kemarin Sena memakai baju apa?"

"Baju seragam SMA Demon. Jas hijau, dasi biru tua, kemeja putih polos, celana biru tua panjang, kaos kaki putih, sepatu coklat, kaos dalam putih dan boxer warna ungu." jawab Kakei mantap. Semua yang ada di sana jawsdrop. 'Kok bisa dia tau apa warna boxer Sena?' itu lah pikiran mereka. Sena cuma blushing sambil menunduk.

"Se... Sena... Itu benar?" Sena mengangguk lemah. Sementara burung yang beterbangan tadi udah pada ilang di mangsa burung garuda. *?*

"Heh... Kakei! Bagaimana kau tau tentang itu?" tanya Riku. Padahal seumur-umur belum pernah dia tau tentang boxer apa yang di pakai Sena.

"Secret." jawab Kakei. Singkat, padat, sedikit, dan tak jelas.

"Ya... Baiklah... Keempat, Riku?" Mamori agak sedikit terkejut menyadari Riku ada di sana. Mentang-mentang dia kecil jadi ga di perhatiin sama Mamori.

"Hadir... Daritadi aku disini, kak Mamori." jawab Riku, agak kesal.

"Oh, maaf! Baiklah, pertanyaannya... Apa yang Sena kemarin makan?" tanya Mamori pada Riku yang terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ah... ehm... Nasi padang pake semur jengkol!" seru Riku langsung ga pake mikir.

Akaba yang mendengar makanan favoritnya di bawa-bawa langsung melempar sepatunya ke arah Riku. Sayang, bukan gitarnya yang dilempar... Bisa nangis darah dia.

"Sena, benar kau makan itu?" tanya Mamori dengan pandangan 'wow-aku-tidak-menyangka!'.

Sena menggeleng cepat. Lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan! Aku ga makan nasi padang sama semur jengkol... Bukan hanya itu maksudku! Tapi juga goreng petai alias peuteuy dalam bahasa sunda." jawab Sena polos membuat semua makhluk yang mendengarnya ber-gubrak-ria.

"Yak... ya sudahlah! Contreng aja..." kata Mamori pasrah.

"Dan yang terakhir... Shin!" seru Mamori karena melihat Shin sedang mengangkat barbel yang entah darimana.

"Apa? Sembilan puluh tujuh, sembilan puluh delapan..." kata Shin lalu melempar barbel itu ketika telah hitungan ke seratus. Samr-samar terdengar orang mengaduh kesakitan lalu berteriak, "Siapa sih!? Aduh! Kepala gue benjol tau! Ga Smart banget sih!!"

"Ah... Ehm... Apa yang kemarin kau lakukan bersama Sena?" tanya Mamori agak ragu. Keempat orang lainnya hanya memasang wajah tegang termasuk Hiruma.

"Kami jogging di sore hari mengelilingi taman. Ketika itu hujan jadi aku memakaikan jumpsuit-ku kepadanya." jawab Shin enteng. Semua telinga yang mendengar itu hampir lepas kecuali Sena yang benar-benar seperti tomat busuk, maksudnya wajahnya yang merah bagaikan tomat.

"Benarkah Sena?" tanya Mamori percaya ga percaya.

"I... iya..." jawab Sena lemah.

Suzuna yang kebetulan lewat langsung melompat ke sisi Sena menggantikan Monta lalu menenndangnya dan menari-nari tak jelas.

"Oh, Sena... Kau beruntung di perebutkan lima cowok keren..." katanya.

"Ahaha... Apa aku termasuk kategori cowok keren, adikku sayang?" tanya Natsuhiko sambil muter-muter gaje.

"Tidak." jawab Suzuna lalu pergi entah kemana diikuti kakaknya yang tetap meminta dibilang keren.

Baiklah, itu sebuah iklan. Nah, sinetron eh, pertandingan perebutan Sena kembali.

Kini lima orang itu sedang memasang wajah cemas. Karena mencemaskan apa yang seharusnya dan sewajarnya di cemaskan karena terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sangat cemas yaitu babak perebutan Sena yang kedua. Dan mereka bersiap-siap gugur dalam medan perang ini.

**TBC

* * *

**

Aaah… sebenarnya saia belum punya ide yang jelas buat tantangan selanjutnya, mungkin dari para readers ada yang punya ide?

Saia mohon maaf selebar-lebarnya kalau ada typo atau ada salah informasi. *sigh*

Apa ada yang mau ngasih kritik?

Atau mau rikues apa pertandingan di babak kedua???

Yah, saia sangat mengharapkan review dan rikues para readers semua, karena ini fic perdana saia di fandom Eyeshield 21.

Oh! Review adalah nyawa dari fic ini. (saia ga tau itu motto siapa. xp)

Nah, please review!! *bow*


End file.
